


Strawberries and Lemons

by thatonefandom_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Because I Can't Write, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If, plot holes, what is a timeline, yamagushi is not a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandom_69/pseuds/thatonefandom_69
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t like the desserts, it was just he didn’t know who in their right minds would ever take time to get desserts for him.In which Hinata Shouyou bakes Tsukishima his favorite dessert
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Strawberries and Lemons

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the desserts, it was just he didn’t know who in their right minds would ever take time to get desserts for him. 

It all started when he was walking to class. Yamaguchi asked him what his favorite food was. Sure it was an odd question even for Yamaguchi to ask but whatever, he let it slide. He answered with “strawberry shortcake” because who doesn’t absolutely love strawberry shortcake? Of course he didn’t think much of it, until the next day, when he was about to leave for school.

He opened the door, as one does, and before stepping a foot outside, he saw a pink pastel box. He didn’t know what it was, and he wasn’t exactly late, so he took the box inside. He walked it up to his room and set it on his table. There was a note taped on the side of the box, it said

_“Hi Tsukki, I heard that you like strawberry shortcake so here’s one for you to enjoy! I hope you like it >///< ” _

It wasn’t signed, he didn’t recognize the handwriting. There was only one person that would call him “Tsukki”, but there was no reason for Yamaguchi not to just give it to him. He decided to worry about it later, he was getting a bit late so he just left the unopened box on his desk. He walked back downstairs once again and walked to school, this time with no interuptions. 

He didn’t know what to do about the box, he supposes that he should ask Yamaguchi about it, since he knew where he lived, and asked him about his favorite food just yesterday. “Hey Tsukki!” speak of the devil... 

“Yamaguchi, do you know anything about the box that showed up at my house this morning?” Yamaguchi looked at him, puzzled. 

“So it wasn’t you...then, never mind Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi looked doubtful, but he didn’t push further. 

-time skip brought to you by Asahi’s goatee-

It was after practice (which was full of Hinata making terrible mistakes and almost breaking his leg) and as they were walking home Tsukishima decided to ask his green haired friend one more question that might help him, “Does anyone else know where I live besides you? That you know of. Of course.” 

“No, I don’t think so...I don’t just go around and tell people your address you know.” Tsukishima just nodded distractingly. They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way to Tsukishima’s house. 

“Well, bye Tsukki.” Tsukishima looked at his shorter friend and nodded, still seemingly distracted. He rushed up the stairs the second he stepped foot in his house. The small box still sat on his desk where he left it just this morning. He quickly placed his bag on his chair, sat down and stared at the box. With slightly shaky hands, he untied the red silky ribbon and opened the box. What he saw surprised him...actually, that would be an understatement. 

It was beautiful, fresh strawberries, soft frosting, fluffy cream. He took the clear plastic fork and ate the first bite. He couldn’t refrain from moaning, it sounds wrong sure, but that cake deserved no less reaction. It was the best thing he’s ever tasted, it wasn’t even exaggerated. T H I S C A K E W A S T H E B E S T T H I N G T H A T T S U K I S H I M A H A S E V E R T A S T E D. He could eat this for days on end, for the rest of his life even. 

“Whoever baked this, I fucking love them. Wonder where they got this.” Tsukishima told himself, he savoured the rest of the cake while doing his homework. 

After taking a shower, he laid his head on his bed and thought about what happened today. Slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about what kind of person brought him the cake. 

The next morning, as Tsukishima was putting his shoes on to go to school, he saw some movements outside the door, it was gone as quick as he saw it. He opened the door, and there it was another box, except this time it was a pastel blue with a dark blue ribbon. He once again took it back to his room and left it on his desk. 

Practice was as usual, except this time Hinata looked more worn out, Tsukishima didn’t really notice, until he missed one of Kageyama’s tosses. “BAKA HOW DID YOU MISS THAT ONE?” 

Instead of biting back, Hinata just replied, “Sorry, one more time please.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. 

-time skip brought to you by Hinata’s bright ass smile-

Tsukishima ran up stairs once again, threw his bag on his bed and carefully untied the ribbon. This time along with the strawberry cake, it came with a shortbread lemon tart, covered with powdered sugar. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide. It looked absolutely amazing. He suddenly remembered that there would be a note taped to the side. 

_“Hey Tsukki, I hoped you enjoyed the cake yesterday, today I had some extra time and enclosed a lemon tart with the cake. I hope you enjoy that too >///< also I would like to know more about you so here’s my email!” _

And under the small note, was the email “tsukishimaspersonalbaker@[insert domain]” Tsukishima smiled, it was funny that someone took the time to make an actual email just for this. Then he realized something. The word baker. That means that someone that he knows (he assumes, I mean they know where he lives for god sake) can bake this good. He eliminated his family and Yamaguchi...other than that he didn’t know much people, he wasn’t the type to talk to others unless it was necessary. He also eliminated people from other volleyball teams, they were too far away. 

He decided to take a shower to clear his mind. 

After he came out of the shower, he ate both desserts, the cake after the lemon tart. He completed his homework, no problem. Now he wanted to make use of his time and quickly figure out who the angel behind these absolute treasures are. So he took out his phone, entered the email (which was still funny to him) and typed away. 

**To:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**From:tsukishimakei**

**Subject: Hey**

Hello my personal chef. I really enjoyed your desserts and it is a surprise that you can bake this well, you must really love baking. Thank you for spending your time on this. 

**To:tsukishimakei**

**From:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**Subject: Hiiiiiiii**

Oh my gosh hi! I honestly didn’t think you would email meee!!! I’m sooo glad that you enjoyed my baking skills. I would say baking is a hobby that I recently picked up. I was really really bored one day and I was like it’d be super cool if I could bake, and so I learned!

**To:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**From:tsukishimakei**

**Subject:Interesting**

It’s cool that you’ve just recently picked up baking and is so wonderful at it. Could you tell me how you know where I lived? It was kind of weird. 

**To:tsukishimakei**

**From:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**Subject:Sorry!!!**

I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WEIRDED OUT! OR FOR ME TO SEEM LIKE A STALKER! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO DELIVER THE DESSERTS TO YOU! NOTHING ELSE I SWEAR!!!

**To:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**From:tsukishimakei**

**Subject:Okay then**

It’s quite alright, as long as you don’t expose my email to other people. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why did you start bringing me desserts? 

**To:tsukishimakei**

**From:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**Subject:Ah**

Don’t you worry Tsukki, I would never. (I hope you don’t mind me calling you that!) Well I...I uh, wanted to do something nice for you because you always seem sad, or maybe that’s your natural face but you never smile and I just wanted to make you somewhat happy. And then I heard you say that your favorite food is strawberry shortcake so I tried to bake it for you. (not a stalker I swear) 

  
  


**To:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**From:tsukishimakei**

**Subject:Wow**

That is really nice of you, I’m not sure anyone I’ve ever known has done something so nice to me just because I didn’t smile. Your desserts definitely made me happy so don’t worry. I don’t think you’re a stalker, I think you’re a really sweet person.

I don’t really mind you calling me “Tsukki” though I’m not sure why you would ever. Also, are you also a first year? Also are you a guy or a girl?

**To:tsukishimakei**

**From:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**Subject:Thanks Tsukki**

Well I think Tsukki is a cute nickname for you. You’re really sweet, not at all like when you’re at school, no offense. I guess I can understand why you do it, reputation, blah blah blah. I get it. I am a boy in first year. That’s all you’re gonna know. You like dinosaurs right? What other desserts do you like? 

**To:tsukishimaspersonalbaker**

**From:tsukishimakei**

**Subject:Well-**

I do like dinosaurs, I’m surprised you know. You’re really nice for a guy, and super sweet, almost as sweet at the cake you bake (no offense). I like a lot of sweet things, but dark chocolate is always a favorite. 

They chatted, and chatted. It was midnight when they stopped, well only because Tsukishima had fallen asleep. 

The next morning, Tsukishima changed “tsukishimaspersonalbaker” to “Strawberry Angel” in his contacts, he thought it was only appropriate. As was expected, there was another box outside of his house. 

-

-

-

-

It’s been two week of desserts and talking till one of them had to go. Tsukishima fell in love with his angel. He wanted to know more about the boy behind the sweets, he wanted to know how his voice, his looks, if he was as sweet as he was in real life. 

So one day, he asked, _“When will you tell me who you are?”_

His angel replied, _“Maybe tomorrow, if you’re lucky”_

Tsukishima was surprised, of all the answers he could’ve gotten, he never expected this one. _“Really? Tomorrow? You sure?”_

 _“I mean, maybe. I’ll write about it on your note k?”_ Tsukishima smiled, he had anticipated this kind of response, it was so cute of his angel. Good god was he in love. 

_“Alright Angel.”_

_“Angel?”_

_“Oh it’s just in my contacts, you’re saved under ‘Strawberry Angel’.”_

_“UWWAAAHHHH TSSUUKKKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! You’re toooo addooorrraabllleeeeee!!!!”_ Tsukishima laughed, “Not as adorable as you Angel,” he thought to himself. 

_“Hey Tsukki, gotta go okay? Maybe see you tomorrow >///<” _

“Damn it Angel, what are you doing to me?” Tsukishima said to himself. He was so very excited, tomorrow, he got to see his Angel. Maybe. Eh, there was still a possibility, and that alone made Tsukishima glow with happiness. With a happy sigh, he flopped on his bed and dreamed about strawberry shortcakes. 

It was the next morning, he opened the door excitingly, only to find nothing. Usually that would be normal for other people, but...not in this house. There’s always a box, tied with a cute ribbon. ALWAYS. It didn’t matter if it was raining, there was ALWAYS a box waiting for him outside his door. He decided to wait a little bit longer. 

He waited, 5 minutes went by.

He waited, 10 minutes went by. 

He waited, 15 minutes went by. 

There was no more time, if he waited any longer, he was going to miss morning practice. “Guess Angel doesn’t have dessert for me today.” 

He walked to school, a little slumped, it was fine though, maybe he just had something big planned, Tsukishima convinced himself that that was the case. 

“HEY! MORNING TSUKISHIMA!” he looked up to see Tanaka waving at him, he nodded in return. He changed into his gym clothes in the club room and headed back to the gym. Hinata Shouyou wasn’t there. It was weird, he was always the first one there, (or Kageyama, byt Kageyama was already here) Tsukishima didn’t mind it though. Hinata didn’t show up for the rest of practice either, whatever, nothing big. When he was about to walk to class, he received a message. The important thing about this message was that it came from his Angel. 

_“Hey Tsukki! Sorry I didn’t get your dessert to you this morning, I kinda slept in late. Can we meet at lunch at the back of the gym?”_ Tsukishima almost burst with happiness, he was gOiNg tO mEet hiS aNgEL tOdaY. 

“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima turned around with his cheeks red and a small smile on his face, “Of course Yamaguchi-san, why wouldn’t I be?” And with that, he practically skipped out the room. 

“Ehhhh?” Everyone looked at each other very confused, that wasn’t the Tsukishima they knew, they wondered why. 

-time skip brought to you by meat buns-

It was lunch time, Hinata Shouyou was red in the face, with a box in his bag. It was time, it was time to tell Tsukki that he liked him. Hopefully he won’t be rejected. “Tsukishima-san!” Hinata froze and hid behind the garbage can he was thankfully next to at the time. He peeked from behind the trash can. 

Tsukishima turned around, there was a girl standing in front of him. She had light brown hair, deep green eyes and an ahem...chest. 

“What is it, I have somewhere to be.” 

“W-well I wanted to say that I l-like you and ask you out on a date. So, Tsukishima-san, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“Do you know how to bake?”

“Eh? Oh, uh...no but I can learn!” 

“Tch, I don’t even know who you are. Why do you even like me? Would you do things that you’ve never done before just to make me smile?” 

“Huh? Well, yes if you want me to.” Tsukishima heard enough. 

“I am sorry, but I must reject your date and feelings.” 

“I- okay...thank you for your time I guess.” With her head down, she turned around and ran away. He walked away, his mood ruined, but then he saw the small ball of energy with his head on his knees sitting against the garbage can. 

“Oi Shrimp, what are you doing here.” 

“UWAH! Oh heh, Tsukishima, it’s just you. HA, I’m not doing anything. Ha, I’m just taking a nap against a garbage can. Heh. Anyways, I’mma go now, so heh, bye.” With that, Hinata ran as quickly as he could away from Tsukishima. 

Just a minute later, as Tsukishima was about to reach the back of the gym, he got a message. _“Hey Tsukki, sorry to say, but you probably won’t get to meet with me today, my teacher had me do something. ;-; I’m so sorry Tsukki! Tomorrow though, okay? Well, actually, tomorrow is Saturday, so we can go somewhere too. Promise.”_

In the distance, you could just hear one word, loud and clear. “FUCK.”

-time skip brought to you by Lenny the Face-

It was practice, this time, afternoon practice. This time Hinata Shouyou was there. Time passed, it was half way through practice, Kageyama set to Hinata. This time, Hinata does spike it, he doesn’t touch it. He jumped, sure, but as he was about to spike it, his eyes closed and he collapsed. 

“HINATA!” 

-

-

-

-

Hinata felt something move next to him, he opened his eyes and saw Tsukishima reading a book with his headphones on. Hinata tugged on the bottom of Tsukishima’s book, making him look down. He took off his headphones and said one word. “What.” 

It wasn’t really a question, but Hinata answered him. “What happened?” 

“Well Shrimp, you were being a dumbass, so you collapsed.”

“Okay b-but then why are you here?”

“Practice ended earlier, everyone else had to do something so I’m stuck with you till tomorrow morning. Yamaguchi was going to take you but he had to do something..." 

“Ah...wait but why till tomorrow morning?”

“Idiot, it’s raining outside, do you really think any of them would let you ride your bike home in your condition and with the weather like this?” Hinata was surprised, he didn’t expect Tsukishima to be so nice, especially when he didn’t know-

He didn’t know...right? “Hey Tsukishima, why are you being so nice?”

“Well, you’re not normally like this either, are you? Stressed, and sleep deprived. Why are you like this?”

“NO REASON. NO REASON AT ALL.”

“Well then, there you go. You okay now right?” Hinata nodded, “Alright, let’s go then, they told me to make sure you sleep so c’mon.” 

It was raining outside, it was pouring. Hinata didn’t have an umbrella. “You sit in the back and our bags. You also need to hold the umbrella okay?” 

“You’re gonna ride my bike? You don’t know where I live, it’s too far.” 

“Who said anything about going to your place? We’re going to my place.” 

“Oh...okay then.”

-time skip brought to you by Nishinoya’s height-

“Give me my bag. I need the keys.” 

“O-okay, here.” 

“Just take off your shoes, I don’t have an extra pair of slippers, sorry.”

“I-it’s fine.”

Tsukishima turned to see the shorter boy for the first time since they got on the bike. Eyes widened, “Are you okay Shrimp? Why are you all wet?”

“O-oh it’s b-because your umbrella w-was really small a-and I didn’t want y-you to get w-wet.” 

“You idiot, come on go upstairs I’ll give you something to change into.” Tsukishima said while pushing Hinata up the stairs. 

“What do you need to change?”

“Just a shirt and pants. Thanks.” Tsukishima nodded and walked to his closet, he picked out a light gray sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Hinata quickly thanked him, dropped his bag on the floor and went to the bathroom to change. 

Tsukishima didn’t mean to do it, it was just that the bag was on the floor and something was poking out. 

He took the bag off the floor.

There was a box. 

The box was a pastel yellow.

It was tied with a light green ribbon. 

There was a note tape on the side of the box. 

“Tsukishima, what are you doing with my ba-” Tsukishima turned around. Hinata Shouyou was standing in the middle of his door frame, in his light gray sweater that went all the way to his thighs. He was holding his black sweatpants. 

“T-tsukishima...it’s not what it looks like...heh heh. Oh my god.” Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He wasn’t supposed to know, not now. 

“H-Hinata, a-are you really my Angel?” Tsukishima didn’t expect this. Ten thousand things going through his mind at once. The way Hinata was dressed, the box in his hand. It was too much. 

“Well, um. You see. I-”

“Just tell me please?” Hinata looked up to Tsukishima and saw the softest look he’s ever seen. The light brown orbs that seemed to beg him to tell him the truth.” 

“Y-yeah...I’m the one who baked all those desserts. A-are you disappointed?” Tsukishima was ecstatic. His angel was right in front of him, wearing his sweater, making him look even smaller than he was. 

“Not at all, why would I be disappointed?” 

Hinata was surprised. He didn’t expect Tsukishima to say that of all things. Hinata snapped out of it when he felt a warm body wrapping around his. “I could never be disappointed in my angel. Never never never, don’t you forget that.” 

Hinata turned red and hugged Tsukishima back. When they let go of the embrace, Tsukishima set the box on the table, untied the ribbon and opened the box. “Oh my god Hinata. I-”

“Aren’t they cute?” Hinata laughed, inside the box were cookies decorated with frosting, in the shape of dinosaurs (and the usual strawberry shortcake of course). The first one had a red and white scarf, the second with skates on. 

“They’re adorable...Hey wait. Is this why you’ve been getting worse the past two weeks? Because you made desserts everyday for me? Is that why you collapsed today? Hmm?”

“Y-yeah, m’sorry. It’s just that I wanted to make you happy everyday, especially when you said they made you smile.” 

Tsukishima’s face softened, “Okay Angel, just don’t do it again okay?” 

Hinata nodded his head and stole a cookie from Tsukishima. 

-time skip brought to you by bean man-

Hinata woke up in Tsukishima’s embrace and pressed further into his chest. “Morning.” Tsukishima said, his voice rough. 

“You won’t get dessert today.” 

Tsukishima smiled, “What are you talking about, I have my dessert right in front of me.”

Hinata blushed and said, “I don’t know what you mean, I’m a full course meal.” 

Tsukishima burst out laughing, “That you are,” and kissed him on his head. 

“You know Tsukki, I never told you what my favorite dessert was. It’s a meringue lemon tart, and you smell exactly like one. I’m really glad I decided to try and make you smile.”

“I’m glad too.” 

-

-

-

"ACHOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit because I was too lazy. So if there are any mistakes please comment them.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
